Mixels Story Guide
This Mixels story guide attempts to definitively chronologue the events of in-universe history that has occurred so far. It's a work in progress, so check back often! For a timeline of real life events, see here. Prior to the series When the Mixelverse came into existence, many Mixel tribes were formed, and one member in each was given leadership status. Cubits appeared throughout their world as an ore which would allow access to their special powers. The Nixels also assembled together and King Nixel became their leader, while Major Nixel was eventually promoted into his position. They existed as a balance to the Mixels, and vowed to destroy all of the fun and creativity that the Mixels desired to spread. At one point, a couple of tribes gathered to live on the Mixelverse's moon, the satellite of Planet Mixel. The Glowkie Caves were created thanks to Boogly's powerful teeth. Both tribes had issues with each other. While the Glowkies only wanted to party with and befriend their neighbors, the Orbitons dismissed this and thought of them as blood-sucking aliens; describing them to their youth as such. The Klinkers were once high up in the business industry, but eventually started to slow down and their town began to age and rot. The classic instructional video "Mixing, So That's How It's Done!" was also filmed. 2014 Saving the tribes The Mixels hold a Mix Festival, but all of the Mixels are captured and spread around the lands except for Flain. He ventured across Planet Mixel to unlock the Mixels from their safes, while also creating and protecting Cubit bases in each tribe land. ("Calling All Mixels") Further encounters with the Nixels and their Major The Nixels invade the Infernite Kingdom and try to ruin Flain and Seismo's lava slide fun. ("Nixels") After failing, Major Nixel rolls up another plan and has three Nixels go to three different tribes to get Cubits, but are foiled by each of them. ("Another Nixel") Major Nixel then comes up with a new plan to disguise his minions as Flexer and Frosticon Mixels and sends them up to Mixel Land. They obtain a Cubit, but they are attacked when Major Nixel mistakes them for Mixels and the Cubit is retained by Lunk and Balk. ("Nixel "Mix Over"") Adventures in Mixel Land and combination situations Mixels used their abilities to Mix in order to obtain a coconapple, ("Coconapple") to play Rockball, ("Rockball") to start snack food stands, ("Bar B Cubes") to make hamlogna sandwiches, ("Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness") to audition for a show ("Vaudeville Fun") and to make it to a birthday party. ("Elevator") They also used their abilities to Max to fight over a single cookironi, ("Cookironi") fix a clogged lava pipe, ("Hot Lava Shower") stop a super-fast mailman and obtain a package, ("Mailman") and replace a light bulb out of reach. ("Changing a Light Bulb") They attempted to make Mixes but ended up Murping in unfortunate situations, such as crossing a river to a party, ("Murp") showing off half-pipe tricks, ("Snow Half Pipe") ending up being used for a game of Log Toss, ("Fang Gang Log Toss") to give a friend high fives, ("High Five") and also while initially attempting to play Fetch the Cubit. ("Murp Romp") ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Culmination At one point, the Mixels decided to hold a second Mix Festival, but Major Nixel cooks up a new plan and invents the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, speakinf into the party using the Cloud Ship. He nixes all of the attendants except for the tribal leaders (including Gobba in Jawg's place) who head up to Mixel Mountain to smash a giant Rainbow Cubit and split it into a large quantity of smaller ones. They use these Cubits to mix with each other and bring color back to the festival, defeating Major Nixel. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") 2015 Mixel Moon Infernite abduction While at a camping trip, a supermoon rises, reminding Flamzer of a dream he had. He decides to tell Burnard and Meltus about his dream in the form of a campcube story. In the story, the three of them are abducted to the moon by the Orbitons, and are easily welcomed and given a tour around Orbitopia where they use their abilities to Mix to prevent the town's dome from breaking and to take back the stolen welcoming party food and beverages from the Nixels. However, the dark side of the moon, controlled by the Glowkies, take over the light, and the Infernites and Orbitons mix together in order to force them back to the Glowkie Caves. The Glowkies Max to show that they are welcoming and just want to party, and then sing a song to tell them about the caves and the dangers of the Gravity Plug. Burnard pulls the plug anyways and it sucks in the moon. The moon is eventually restored, but the Infernites begin to grow sad when they realize that they can't get home. Flamzer eventually has to tell the real Burnard and Meltus that it was just a story, and that the Orbitons and Glowkies are just fictional tribes that appeared in his dream, but they happen to have been traveling through that forest, and begin to cry when they hear that they don't exist. The Nixels' satellite catches a video feed of the Orbitons and Glowkies that came from the moon, which angers Major Nixel and gets him worried that King Nixel might blow his top if he finds out. King Nixel storms up as soon as he hears, causing the Major to faint. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Adventures in outer space Burnard and Globert are about to shoot off in the Ship-Space to the stars, but Nurp-Naut gets caught in a maze before he can make it to the ship. ("Mixed Up Maze") A convention is held on the Mixel Moon with the Series 4 Mixels. They start off with a snack break. Afterwards, they hold a sack race, and they play soccer. Both soccer teams Max in order to fool the other team. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Encounters with King Nixel Nixelstorm attempt Major Nixel's new plan involves creating a Nixelstorm using the Cloud Ship in order to scatter the Mixels and leave them scared and alone. The turbine controls break, however, which has them chasing after lone Mixels, who use their abilities to Mix, Max, and Murp with each other to make it through obstacles to the scattered levers that disable the Nixelstorms. After many failures, when the Mixels manage to take down the Cloud Ship in the Infernite Kingdom, Major Nixel has a video call with King Nixel while the Cloud Ship gets repaired; the latter of which says that he will show up personally to check on his progress. Eventually, they are taken down alongside King Nixel in the Swamplands, and the Cloud Ship is completely destroyed. Outraged, King Nixel begins to open up a plan of his own. ("Mixels Rush") Mixamajig hoax After many failures, Major Nixel still seems confident to come up with a new plan, but King Nixel loses trust in him and comes up with his own: to lead the Mixels to false treasure and have them fight against each other. He sends multiple Egg-Rocks with Nixels operating Maximum Mixel shadow puppets across Planet Mixel, and these "Maximum Mixels" choose different "chosen ones" to lead groups on quests for the Mixamajig, and give them the keys designed to unlock it. Each of these groups venture across the planet to the Mixamajig Threshold, and are transported to a landscape where the Mixamajig is located. Snoof gets to use the object, but it turns out to be a simple egg-beater that loses its false gold color and breaks easily. The landscape is scooped up into a large bag, leaving them in a large white void, where King Nixel keeps them captured declares victory, and plans to dispose of them. The Mixels manage to find Cubits and Max with their tribes, and show up as a threat to King Nixel, so he assembles all of the Nixels to create a large, mechanical version of himself that is sizes larger than the group of Maxes attempting to attack him. All of the Maxes combine into the Ultra-Miximum Max and fight him, winning easily. All of the Nixels in the mechanical king split up and cower off, including King Nixel's true form itself. The Ultra-Miximum Max splits, leaving a large crowd of Mixels wondering where they are. The Weldos then pop out of a hole in the ground and place traffic cones around the area, telling them that it's a construction zone, and that they shouldn't have fallen for the Mixamajig scam. The Weldos construct the city of Mixopolis in a matter of seconds, and the Mixels easily begin to settle into it. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") 2016 Adventures in Mixopolis The royal family attends school passes by the school.|link=Every Knight Has Its Day]] The King of the Medivals makes a decision to put his child, Camillot, and his nephew, Mixadel, into public school. They enter school and are introduced on the first day of the semester, and are put in Mixing 101 for their first period. That day, the class teacher shows a classic instructional video that Camillot sleeps through. Soon afterwards, Camillot and Mixadel attend physical education. The coach has them play Murpball that day, and allows Mixadel to pick his team members. Mixadel chooses all of the bigger, tougher students, leaving Camillot with the smaller, more vulnerable students. In the end, Camillot and Mixadel are the only players left, and Camillot loses the game due to his indecision. Later in the school year, the Mixing 101 teacher sends her students on a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo. The field trip goes normal at first, but Mixadel finds everything boring, and sneaks into the security control room to do something "stupid and irresponsible"; accidentally unleashing the Mixeloptors from their cages. Ranger Jinx calls the MCPD for help, and they run to the zoo as fast as possible. They make a Max to try and stop the Mixeloptors, but are defeated and caged before they can do anything. This invokes Camillot and Booger to mix, and a couple of other students join in. Camillot makes a couple of Mixes with his classmates, including Jamzy, Mixadel, and his pet Paladum. Eventually, when one final, tough Mixeloptor is left, the whole class (and their teacher) mixes together to make the Maximum Mix, and it leads the monster to its cage by flirting with it. Camillot and Mixadel, and most likely the rest of the class, are rewarded off-screen for the capture of the Mixelopters. At the end of the school day, when all of the students have been transported back to the school, the King picks up Camillot and Mixadel and congratulates them for their achievement. The King, now believing that Camillot might be able to take his place, considers retiring. ("Every Knight Has Its Day") Other situations Various Mixels' achievements and several important events are announced in the form of news reports by the Newzers' Mix TV; including but not limited to: *Tapsy performing a 5-hour drum solo *A Nixel attacking the Medivals with a plastic knife *Trumpsy blowing his tribemates' eyes off *The MCPD catching a Nixel stealing cookies *Paladum getting hit by an object launched by Mixadel's catapult *Big game releasing *The Mixies vowing to blow away their audience *Busto accidentally arresting Kuffs' handcuffs *The MCPD putting a ban on snow, frost, and sub-zero temperatures *A Nixel riding a dragon and the Medivals running for cover *The Medix give an apple a makeover ("Breaking News") One day, the MCPD gets a report that the Mixies are not playing their music as loudly as usual, so they threaten the Mixies with an arrest. The Mixies follow their order and start playing their music at loud volumes again. ("Mixopolis Music Mix-Up!") At one point, while the MCPD are at the Medivals' castle, Paladum drops his cookironi on Kuffs' helmet, and it bounces off and starts getting tossed around to different Mixels, resulting in a chase for it. The chase ends when a Busto & Paladum Mix catches the cookironi in its cage, and flies away with it. ("Wild Cookironi Chase in Downtown Mixopolis!") Another day, Tiketz and Busto pass through a Mixies concert, and Trumpsy and Tapsy prank them. Kuffs catches Trumpsy in the act and arrests him. ("The Music Prank") Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mixopolis Category:Nixels Category:Events Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Content Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Season One Category:Season Three Category:Season Two